


【KT】ABO運命論(楔子)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 高中生校園愛情故事對愛情有幻想相信命定之人的Alpha 堂本光一 x 不相信命定之人的A獵食者Omega 堂本剛看了某篇漫畫後的靈感，不外乎是車車車。記得到WP投票喔！
Kudos: 7





	【KT】ABO運命論(楔子)

『新聞速報：當紅Omega男星為愛情不惜引退！』

澀谷交叉口上的螢幕跳出最新消息，吸引不少人停下腳步觀看，四周紛紛傳出驚訝不可置信的聲音。

人可分為三種Alpha、Beta、Omega，比起50年前的迂腐思想，現今社會是相對平等的對待三種性別。  
Omega地位提升，可以外出工作不再被視為附屬於Alpha的財產。科學發達，以往Omega害怕遭遇的發情期也能使用工具或抑制劑有效掌控，藥劑也不再有傷害身體的副作用，甚至有些Omega會使用抑制劑來調整身體狀況，皮膚變得更加光滑細緻。

「命定之人啊...」

走在澀谷街頭，堂本光一怔怔複誦新聞，身為Alpha的他有著瑰麗的想法，他相信當遇到命定之人的瞬間，他一定可以認得出來。

「小光，你是Omega嗎？」

長瀨拎著書包雙手擺在後腦勺後，比起新聞他對堂本光一的運命論更有興趣，即便從小聽到大、每次都忍不住吐槽，但從來沒有否定過堂本光一。

「長瀨，剛才那句話有歧視意味喔。」

「不是、這命定之人本來就是從Omega開始的，你看書店裡的暢銷書，這類標題的作者幾乎都是Omega。」

「也許在等著本大爺這個Alpha出一本命定論也說不定！」

「是是是、到時候我會買一百本，記得幫我簽名啊！」

堂本光一回頭瞪了眼長瀨，在身高上是比長瀨矮些，很不甘心，明明小時候兩人身形差不多，怎麼分化後突然就矮了一截。兩人走在街頭上一陣打鬧，差點沒趕上班級早晨班會。  
\--  
「哈啊......哈啊...」

「剛君，第一節課要開始了。」

校園裡某棟大樓頂的堆放雜物的空教室裡，兩具身體緊密交纏，交接處不時發出淫瀰水聲，急喘的呼吸聲迴盪在不大的空間裡，光線微弱看不清被壓在地上的人臉上隱晦表情。

「走開...」

「欸？！」

「叫你從我身上滾開、沒用的Alpha。」

與剛才纏綿時不同的反應，原本還趴在上方調整情緒的Alpha被一把推開，比起身體撞在地板的疼痛，Alpha與生俱來的自尊心被砸碎了一地，痛不欲生。

「該死，誰准你射裡面的。」

往那張比一般人還好看的臉龐就是一拳，驚嚇過度的Alpha發不出聲音，感覺有溫熱的液體從嘴角緩緩滲出混和著鐵鏽味。

「剛君、」

「吵死了。」

從陰暗空間走出來接觸到陽光的瞬間堂本剛瞇起眼，太眩目了，有些暈。

「呵呵，沒伺候好你？」

「你眼光真不怎樣。」

三宅聳了聳肩，他可是努力把校園裡Alpha中30%的對象都一一介紹了，沒想到堂本剛一次比一次還不滿意。

「中午再幫你找個？」

「不了，午休跟小准約吃飯。」

兩人離開頂樓往教室走，中間堂本剛讓三宅先回教室，自己去了趟廁所。

上課期間除了教室裡傳出的老師聲音外，走廊上一片安靜，廁所裡堂本剛解開校服襯衫，用沾濕的手帕仔細擦拭上身，結束後走進隔間裡清理下身的泥濘。

「該死的。」對著廁所洗手台上鏡子照映的自己說了句。

戴在脖頸上的黑色蕾絲頸項是每個分化成Omega的人的配件，即使看上去與一般裝飾品無誤，這是可以防止被Alpha啃咬標記的物品，也是可以防止Omega信息素散發出來的物品，材質輕柔親膚，不會造成身體任何負擔。

但這就像一種象徵，象徵賦予Omega的束縛禁箍。

他，堂本剛，可不想因為Omega這個性別被限制，他不是任何人的附屬、所有物。  
\--  
公立學校是執行ABO混校制度，平時A跟O的教室大樓不同，B則能自由選擇要在哪個群體中上課。即便有防範措施，但A跟O要一起上課可能產生的風險還是太大，至今教育部還不願意實施。

堂本光一從販賣部挑了幾個三明治跟草莓牛奶，今天長瀨跟老師中午有約談不能和自己吃飯，他只好自力更生。

「...咦？」

校園沒有很大，只是眼前的建築物似乎跟自己平時上課的地方不太相同，中庭裡學生三三兩兩快速走過，一時之間找不到人可以詢問。

正當堂本光一思索著怎麼走回教室，突然間一抹身影迎面擦身而過，眼前畫面突然像電影般慢動作播放、風輕輕刮起，淡淡柑橘香氣撫過堂本光一臉頰，心跳的聲音在耳裡放大，當那人就要錯身而過的瞬間堂本光一沒有猶豫，伸出手抓住那戴滿手鍊的手腕。

「等等！」

被抓住的人神情冷若冰霜，作用力使他往回踉蹌，帶著怒火猛瞪抓住自己手腕的堂本光一，下一秒正要開口罵人。

「就是你、」沒想到抓住自己的人滿臉喜悅，狐狸般的笑眼閃爍發現寶藏的光芒，如泉水般清冽的聲線流入耳裡，帶點午後被陽光照射暖烘烘的氣息「我的命定之人。」

微風停止、落葉緩緩停在地面，被抓住的人原本眼裡還有一絲驚訝慌張，卻在堂本光一脫口而出的話語中轉為慍火。

「別來煩我。」

用力甩開抓住自己的手，就要頭也不回的離開。

「我叫堂本光一，也許我們可以、」

話都還沒說完就被揍了一拳在肩膀上，從小有在練習棒球的堂本光一反射神經很好，但落在肩膀上的拳頭力道真不小，有些吃痛。

「同句話我不說第二遍。」

「堂本剛、」

「滾！」

堂本光一看見學校襯衫胸口處刺著的名字，與自己同姓，名為剛。被他身為Omega卻有著不輸Alpha的凌厲氣勢震懾，留在原地沒有動作，眼睜睜看著堂本剛離開視線。  
\--  
「我遇見他了。」

「誰？」

體育課結束回教室的路上，堂本光一告訴長瀨午休發生的事情，遇見命定之人的事情。

「小光，你確定？」

「嗯，百分之一千確定。」

「『那個』堂本剛？」

「什麼意思？」

聽出長瀨刻意加重語氣，堂本光一腦海閃過長瀨可能知道些什麼的預感。

「就、就是『那個』堂本剛啊！」

長瀨急著搔頭，不知道該怎麼跟堂本光一解釋，他認定的命定之人是校園裡鼎鼎有名的『堂本剛』。

「把你知道的直接告訴我，別擔心我。」

「這可是你自己說的喔...」

雖然堂本光一平時會開些一般Alpha也會開的玩笑，但長瀨知道，堂本光一大部分還是單純的。不過見他誠懇的目光加上拍胸表示沒問題，長瀨深吸一口氣，將他知道的部分緩緩道出。  
\--  
「唷～帥Alpha，你不能進去。」

「我要找堂本剛。」

來到傳言中的頂樓空教室，沒想到外面擋著兩個人，一個蹲在門口抽菸的森田與坐著翻閱雜誌的三宅。

「勸你還是不要。」

「我要見堂本剛。」

「他沒空理你。」

三宅始終笑笑的，一邊用手示意森田不要緊張，由他來打發堂本光一。

「怎樣才能見到他？」

「給錢吧。」

闔上雜誌，三宅眼裡併發光芒，站起身走向堂本光一。

「要、要多少？」

比了個二，堂本光一想也沒想從放在後方的錢包裡抽出兩張萬元鈔票，塞入三宅手裡。

「裡面請～」

迅速打開門讓堂本光一進去，沒多久又再度打開門，讓原本在裡面的落敗Alpha滾出來。

「健，這樣好嗎？」

「有什麼不好？快點來下單吃的！」

手指夾著鈔票晃啊晃，三宅心情十分好，用手機搜索起附近的外送。

「我要總匯披薩。」

森田指著螢幕上跳出的小框框，本月主打的總匯披薩，三宅笑笑的點了點，又加選章魚燒風味披薩。

「再來一桶炸雞吧。」

「吃的完？」

「等等用來安撫剛君的。」

森田又點燃一支菸，仰望午後的藍天深吸口氣。  
\--  
踏入堆放雜物教室裡的堂本光一看見坐在課桌邊下身赤裸的堂本剛，臉上表情依舊是冷漠卻染上紅暈，眼神裡滿是不屑。

「我說過別來煩我。」

比起中午充滿敵意，現在暗啞的嗓音勾的堂本光一心癢，有股情愫流過全身。

「走開。」

抬腳把跪在地上幫自己口的人踹開，堂本剛用鄙夷目光掃過觸碰到人的腳趾，拿起濕紙巾擦了擦。

「可、」

「滾、出、去。」

每一字都是咬牙切齒擠出，跪在地上的人連褲子都來不及穿好就連滾帶爬往門口跑去，門開啟後又關上。

「你讓我把話說了第二遍。」

「我有話跟剛君說！請跟我交往。」

「fufufu～」

像是聽見什麼天大的笑話般，堂本剛笑到流淚，看了眼正經八百的堂本光一，又是一陣大笑。

「比起交往，先來做舒服的事吧。」

挑釁式撩起制服下擺，半勃的分身與兩腿內側濕漉漉一片，明顯可見剛才跪在地上的人做了什麼努力。

「我、我是真的想跟剛君交往。」

「喔？」

堂本剛挑起一道眉走向堂本光一，舉起手伸出食指，當堂本光一還在疑惑時，又聽見堂本剛慵懶嗓音響起。

「那、不做嗎？」

食指落在黑色蕾絲頸項上，稍微拉開了點。

迎面而來的信息素氣味壟罩住堂本光一的理智，小臉瞬間漲紅、用手摀住鼻子，眼睛趕緊別開。

「真能忍？」

原本在體內流動的情愫像被點燃般，灼熱燃燒，堂本光一第一次遭受這種情況，此時的他還不知道這就是Alpha被Omega信息素勾起的情動，眼前有些模糊，身體開始不聽使喚的想要觸碰近在咫尺的堂本剛。

「我是真心的...」

越來越燥熱，嘴巴像是極需新鮮空氣般用力吸氣吐息，深怕堂本剛不相信，咬了下唇逼自己冷靜，思索該怎麼解釋。

「比起有話跟我說，A跟O在一起，不是有更重要的事情該做嗎？」

被地上脫下的褲子絆倒，堂本光一一屁股坐在地板上，面對站在眼前幾乎赤裸的堂本剛，艱難的吞口口水，任由堂本剛舔著唇角壞笑著坐上大腿，耳邊傳來皮帶扣撞擊地面的聲音、拉鍊被拉下，焦灼的慾望被把持著，一道蠱惑的嗓音在左耳廓響起。

「來，滿足我。」

END


End file.
